A.T.P. Engineer
The A.T.P agents (Accelerated Training Program) also known as the "A.A.H.W Elite", is the third rank character of the A.A.H.W to appear in the the Madness Combat universe. A.T.P. Agents are characterized by wearing gray face masks and the color of the yellow blood they shed. They seem to posses some form of engineering skill as two were seen trying to fix the Remote Improbability Drive in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. Evidentially, A.T.P. agents are highly disciplined as they are always seen working in teams and never back down from a fight no matter what odds weigh against them also they seem to be very loyal as you never see a A.T.P agent pinned to a wall unlike the some of the 1337 agents also they apparently have skills such as leadership intellect and intuition (as shown in madness 7.5). They are usually heavily armed and carry extra ammo. They are supposed to be harder than the 1337 Crew to take down, though they perish just as easily as their predecessors and didn't seem to have any improved reflexes or bullet resistance. Their first chronological appearance was at the end of Madness Combat 5.5, where an A.T.P. Agent fired upon Sanford and Deimos, hitting Sanford in the stomach. This agent is killed by Deimos in Madness Combat 6.5, and several more A.T.P. agents appeared later in that episode. Their third appearance was in Madness Combat 7: Consternation, as two A.T.P. agents and one 1337 agent were attempting to fix the Remote Improbability Drive. They appeared much more frequently in Madness Combat 8: Inundation to provide a stronger resistance against Jesus Christ. However, the A.T.P. Agents were ultimately just as easy to kill as the 1337 agents. It is possible, but unconfirmed, that the people in the tubes of Madness Combat 8: Inundation are A.T.P. agents. If this is so, then it could explain their yellow blood. . Even though A.T.P. agents do not show much more skill than any 1337 agents, they actually have proven to have slightly better skills, such as even managing to hit Sanford and Deimos in MC9, one of them managed to hit Deimos as he was reading the map when they entered the start building in MC9, just as he was about to pick up his G36 he managed to dodge one A.T.P agents axe hits with his G36, the agent managed to hit Deimos in the face, in MC9 when Sanford and Deimos proceeded to the place outside the revival chamber, one A.T.P agent managed to stab Sanford in the chest and possibly even hit him; even though no punch sound was heard, Sanford's head did react to the punch, and the A.T.P Agent was difficult for Sanford to push down to the ground. They also seem to be a bit closer to hitting protagonists when they have melee weapons, especially bats, one A.T.P managed to hit Deimos in MC9 too while doing melee attacks. Overall, they prove to have slightly better improvement but only slightly. '''Possessed '''A.T.P In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, the Auditor takes the halo from Jesus' dead body, and places it on his head, altering the color of the halo to red. Upon doing this he acquired a new ability which allowed him to cast a dark beam. This ability knows a certain resemblance with Jesus' dissolution powers, but instead it provides an enhancing effect when cast. The Auditor, who mysteriously knew this already, used his power on two A.T.P. agents guarding a type of laboratory, who then tried to kill Sanford and Deimos. The agents appeared to be imbued with the Auditor's gun fighting skills: Their original skills were then modified to reach a level that is almost comparable to Hank's. Shadow-like flames emitted from their heads (similar to the Auditors, but not solid), and their eyes turn big and red, just like Jesus' in Madness Combat 8: Inundation, or Jesus' and Tricky's in Tricky Madness 2. As the agents reach the Advanced Training area, Sanford and Deimos split up as they are chased by their pursuers. The agents split up as well, and one chases after Sanford while the other goes and kills Deimos, whom had already magnified and augmented Hank in the Agent Magnification chamber. The agent that pursued Sanford was capable of dodging Sanford's bullet due to his enhancement. The other possessed agent also came by to hunt down Sanford once Deimos was dead and warned the other A.T.P. agent about Hank's revival. After killing Deimos (shooting him a number of times in the back) and wounding Sanford, the enhanced A.T.P. agents go back outside. They die together when Hank, whose body grew to twice the size of a normal person upon revival, throws a pipe bomb in their direction, which gives the idea that their damage resistance is no different from a regular agent's. Their corpses were later absorbed by the Auditor. Yet despite their death, they proved to be rather formidable as their intelligence and reflexes show. They worked as a team to hunt down their targets. For example, they used hand signals to communicate with one another; telling one to go after Deimos whilst one goes after Sanford, telling one that they should regroup outside where they would not be flanked by Hank's arrival. Trivia *ATP Agents have masks that the shape of the visors make them look like they have one eyebrow up and one eyebrow down, like they have "You can't be serious" eyes. * A.T.P agents and 1337 agents, might have the essence of the Auditor which might explain why he's able to absorb them Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Antagonists Category:Characters